Portions Challenge
The Portions Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview Always happening during the black jacket phase of the competition, Ramsay would have the chefs create a dish and make a certain amount of portions of it, for guests he invited or at a location of his choice. Once the chefs served their dishes, the guests would vote on their favorite dish and the person with the most positive votes would be declared the winner. This challenge is designed to test the chefs ability to cook mulitple dishes of the same kind, and also, to test their presence when serving to customers. History Season 2 Episode 8 marks the first time this challenge happened, when there was four chefs remaining. Known as the 100 Portions Construction Workers Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 1 hour to cook 100 portions of a meal of their choice to 100 construction workers, in each of their food trucks. In the end, Virginia's turkey, prosciutto, and feta cheese sandwich won with the most votes. She won immunity at the next elimination, and a shopping spree of $1,000 at the Sur La Table boutique, where she shopped with Ramsay. The remaining chefs had to prep crab for the next service. Season 3 On episode 8, the challenge happened when there were five chefs remaining. It was also the first black jacket challenge. Known as the Alhambra High School Lunch Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 1 hour to cook 100 lunch dishes for 100 high school students. In the end, Julia's grilled chicken and cheese sandwich with onion rings won the challenge with 51% of the votes going to her. She won an overnight trip to Las Vegas and picked Jen to go with her. The two of them stayed at the Green Valley Ranch resort, which was going to be the grand prize of that season, for the night and had a spa treatment. They went down to the Red Rock Resort where they met Season 2 winner Heather West. The remaining chefs had to clean the dining room of Hell's Kitchen. Season 4 On Episode 12, the challenge happened when there were four chefs remaining. Known as the 80 Portions Pregnant Women Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 1 hour to cook 80 dishes for 80 pregnant women. In the end, Christina's island turkey sandwich with avocado won with the most votes. She won a trip to Beverly Hills with Ramsay, where she would blow over $1000 on a shopping spree. The remaining chefs had to clean the dining room for that night's service and prep the red kitchen. Season 5 On Episode 13, the challenge happened when there were three chefs remaining. Known as the 100 Portions Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 90 minutes to cook 100 of their signature lunches for 100 Los Angeles chefs. In the end, Paula's olive oil poached sturgeon with crispy potatoes, crème fresh and a salad won the challenge with 76% of the votes going to her. She won a Hollywood makeover and did a live taping of Good Day LA for a cooking demo with Ramsay. The remaining chefs had to clean the dining room up and reset it for their next service the following night, while having to participate in Laundry Day and clean the front entrance way. Season 6 On Episode 13, the challenge happened there were four chefs remaining. Known as the 80 Vegetarian Portions Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 1 hour to cook 80 vegetarian dishes for 80 young children. In the end, Tennille's vegetable stuffed eggplant with brown rice and creamy mushroom sauce won the challenge with 55% of the votes going to her. She won a Beverly Hills style makeover, ate lunch with Ramsay at Nobu , and received a knife set designed by Rokusaburo Michiba and manufactured by Henkel. The remaining chefs had to clean up the dining room. Season 8 On episode 12, the challenge happened when there were five chefs remaining. Known as the 80 Portions Food Truck Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 1 hour to cook 80 of their signature lunch dishes for 80 downtown Los Angeles professionals. In the end, Gail's grilled skirt steak salad with mangoes and candy pecans won the challenge with 40% of the votes going to her. She won a trip to Beverly Hills for a makeover by the famous hairdresser José Eber. She was given a makeover and new wardrobe at his salon. The remaining chefs had to clean the exterior of Hell's Kitchen. Season 11 On episode 19, the challenge happened when there were five chefs remaining. Known as the Burger Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 30 minutes to cook 10 gourmet burgers for Jean-Philippe and culinary professionals. In the end, Jon's Roman burger won the challenge, it was voted the best burger. He won a trip to the spa and picked Cyndi to go with him. The two of them were given spa treatments and massages. The remaining chefs had to do chores in Hell's Kitchen. Season 12 On episode 17, the challenge happened when there were six chefs remaining. It was also the first black jackets challenge. Known as the Tailgating Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 30 minutes to cook 50 sandwiches for 50 college football fans. In the end, Scott's grilled Mahi-mahi sandwich and Jason's grilled pork belly sandwich was voted the best sandwiches that ended up in a tie for first, they both won the challenge. They won a trip to the Saddle Peak ranch in Malibu. The two of them were treated to a four-star lunch, paired with wine. The remaining chefs had to separate trash back at Hell's Kitchen. Season 13 On episode 14, the challenge happened when there were five chefs remaining. Known as the 40 Portions Glamping Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 45 minutes to cook 40 signature lunches to 40 glampers. In the end, Bryant's chipotle rubbed ribeye with summer grilled vegetables, and Boursin cheese chive butter won the challenge as with 33% of the votes going to him. He won an Urban Camping experience and picked Sade to go with him. The remaining chefs were punished with picking up dog poop at the Hollywood Hills, and sorting through the trash at Hell’s Kitchen. Season 14 On episode 14, the challenge happened when there were five chefs remaining. Known as the Musicians Portions Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 45 minutes to create small and delicate for the audience of an orchestra performance. In the end, Milly's modern twist on Cajun spiced hush puppies won the challenge with 55% of the votes going to him. He won a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, and picked T to go with him. The remaining chefs were punished by taking in deliveries of peppercorn, separate them by color, and grind them by hand with a mortar. Season 15 On episode 14, the challenge happened when there were five chefs remaining. It was also the first black jackets challenge. Known as the Animo Venice High School Lunch Challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs 40 minutes to cook unique dishes for 100 high school Seniors. In the end, Jared's cumin New York strip with chipotle croquettes dish won the challenge, his dish was graded with the most A's. He won a trip to Levi's Stadium in San Francisco and picked Kristin to go with him. The two of them met 49ers football legends Dwight Clark and Guy McIntyre, they were given advice being around when working with Chef Ramsay and playing with football with them on the stadium's field. The remaining chefs had to separate trash from the high school back at Hell's Kitchen. Trivia *Since Season 2, this challenge did not occur in Seasons 7, 9, 10, 16, 17, and 18. *This is one of the few individual challenges to produce a tie. *So far, a woman has won this challenge the most with seven seasons. Category:Challenges